Without you, I'm Nothing
by Akie-chan
Summary: Sasu/Naru. Ever Since Sasuke left Konoha Naruto has not been normal, what will happen when Sasuke suddenly returns after being captured by Black Op Ninjas and Naruto must meet with the Uchiha. Contains, yaoi, lemon and spoilers? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto**

**Contains: Yaoi/Bad Language/Sex**

**Romance**

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Without you, I'm Nothing**

**Chapter 1  
**

I sat in my room.

The curtains drawn, everything in my room switched off but my cell phone: which I kept on silent. It was dark outside now, and in my room it was even darker.

The darkness didn't bother me anymore. But that was my life now, dark.

I watched my phone as the screen lit up, another in-coming call from Sakura. I ignored it.

I lay on the floor of my room, curled up in a ball, my eyes staring into the darkness, tear stained cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to disappear into nothingness.

"Sasuke..." I whispered as my lip quivered, I could feel the salty cold water run down my cheeks again. "Don't leave me..."

But it was too late.

I held his headband in my hand.

He was gone.

He couldn't hear me scream at night when I cried out for him as I woke from nightmares where I was surrounded by nothing, calling for you. Every day was a nightmare for me. Every day was dark... and every day I called for you, Sasuke.

I know I had to wash the past away, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget the nights we shared together, when I had Sasuke with me... when I held him in my arms as we made love.

It was all I had left anymore, only memories. But memories soon fade, and once they're gone. What do I have left?

I lay awake again another night, it was now morning and I could see the faint light of the sun behind my curtains.

My body jerked slightly as my cell-phone vibrated suddenly against the wooden floor. It was a text message from Sakura "Urgent?" I said to myself as I swung my hand down to the floor to pick up the phone.

I opened the message, reading the text from Sakura.

_Naruto,__ there's some important new. The Hokage needs to see you, immediately! Love Sakura_

What was it that was so urgent they needed to see me about? I got up, washing myself in the shower, it had been so long since I had gotten out of bed and washed myself properly. I felt like a zombie as I lazily stumbled over to the bathroom.

Clean and dressed, I wondered over to the mirrow. I looked at myself in the mirror as I put on my headband; my skin was pale and my eyes were puffy, dark circles beneath them from the many nights I spent awake crying.

I stepped out the door of the apartment, the sun and warm light burned my eyes. I held a hand above them, just at my eyebrows, shading my sensitive eyes from the sun. I walked through the village; it was busy as always on a morning as young ninjas made their way to the academy, Ichiraku Ramen opening its stall for the day. I hadn't been there in ages. And everyone going about their daily lives. I kept my head down as I walked past them, just being out and seeing the normal people of the village made me think of Sasuke.

I reached the building in which the Hokage's office was within, I reached the door to her office; I raised my hand as I knocked at the door.

I opened the door as I walked into the Hokage's office.

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, her elbows resting on the desk as she rested her hands under her chin. She smiled warmly at me as I walked up to her desk.

Tsunade chuckled, "Good morning Naruto." She said smiling.

"Good morning," I replied as I stood in front of her desk.

"Good morning Naruto" I heard Sakura's voice as she walked up to me.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" I replied politely, turning to nod at Sakura. She nodded back.

"Now Naruto. I know you have been having a rough time since the loss of Sas- Since the loss of a close friend and fellow ninja of the village. That's why you're the only ninja who can do this mission for me. I have something important I need to tell you Naruto." Tsunade said, her smiled faded as she looked at me, her face was now serious.

I watched her facial expression hard, "What is it granny?" I asked.

She sighed as she looked down at the papers scattered on her desk, "it's Sas- It's Sasuke."

"What?" I asked shocked. Did I hear that right did she just say... "S-Sasuke...?"

"Yes." She answered as her serious eyes flicked back to me. "Sasuke has been captured, and has been held captive in the village.

"Wait, what? I don't understand... Sasuke... caught... brought to the village? I said as I clenched my fists, staring hard at Tsunade. This was a joke right?

"Yes Naruto. It seems Sasuke had returned to the Village, a shinobi of the Village spotted him and captured him immediately. We don't know what to do with Sasuke since he did leave the village to seek out Orochimaru, therefore we are holding him in a special unit in the Village where he is being closely watched by members of the Black Ops." Tsunade sighed before continuing, "We need you Naruto, we need you to talk to him. But if you don't, we understand completely."

"Yes. I'll do it. I'll talk to Sasuke." I said my voice was stern and steady, but inside I felt like I could just burst out into tears and cry just there...

**-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

I was guided to the holding centre where Sasuke was kept, accompanied by two Black Ops members. We stood behind the metal bars, before them lay the sealed door in which Sasuke was behind.

I felt my heart racing in my chest, unable to hear the members on each side of me with the constant thumping in my ears.

"Are you sure you'll be fine from here, Naruto?" One of the members asked, unlocking the metal bar door.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I said as we walked towards the second door. "Just let me see him."

The masked members nodded to me, both performing a secret jutsu to release the seal on the door. "We'll leave you to speak to him." And then both members disappeared instantly in a puff of smoke, leaving me to enter to cold room alone.

I opened the door only to reveal Sasuke sitting alone in the grey room. He sat in the corner, one leg up in front of him as he rested one of his arms across it. His dark eyes were watching the stone ground in the cold room.

"S- Sasuke..." I whispered as I stepped through the girth of the door, my heart was racing at such a high speed I feared it would leap out of my chest and onto the floor.

I closed the door behind me as I watched Sasuke, Sasuke kept his eyes down, his face was still the same gentle face I knew, but it was older.

I walked up to him slowly, as if approaching a stray animal. Making sure to keep calm and try my best not to startle him, in case he might run away.

I was now standing in the middle of the room, I still felt so far away from Sasuke. This was it, the moment I had been waiting for, for so long. It was finally here. Sasuke was right in front of me, the person who has caused me so much pain, the one I had searched and chased after so hard for. He was here, right in front of me. Though his body had changed and his face more chiselled than before, none the less it was Sasuke. But what do I do? What do I say to him?

The room was paralyzing with the silence.

I took another step forward, the sound of my foot hitting the stone ground echoed in the cold confines of the boxed room we stood in.

"Sasuke" I struggled to get out, I could feel myself on the verge of crying. Biting harshly on my bottom lip I kept it all back.

I stood there, waiting.

The silence seemed like it was never gonna end, until it was abruptly broken with Sasuke's deep voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked huskily as his head slowly looked up at me. His voice seemed to shoot shivers up my spine, hitting the hairs on the back of my neck.

Our eyes finally met.

Those dark eyes I had waited so long for, they were finally looking back at me.

I swallowed the unlogged lump that had formed in my throat, "I'm here by request of the Hokage."

_I needed to see you._

"They informed me about your return to the village and… and your capture. Your sudden return was a shock to the Hokage, and as the Hokage of this village she needed to know why you were here and knew you couldn't be trusted since you were a disciple of Orochimaru, therefore sending me."

_I wanted to know why you were here._

Sasuke smirked. He chuckled, his laugh almost demonic.

"I can't be trusted… so they send you here to me? The village knuckle head to see what… See if I can be trusted? He mocked me "Why would they make you –"his words got tense as he stood up.

Before I knew it, Sasuke was stood behind me.

"Why would they make you come to see me?" He asked my damply as his breath hit my ear causing a unwanted _gasp_ to escape my lips.

His hand slowly travelled from my right shoulder to my neck, as he wrapped his long fingers around the sensitive skin of my neck.

"You've gotten taller..." he said as he rubbed my neck with his cold fingertips.

"How long has it been… Two and a half years?" he continued, his fingers slowly tightening around my neck.

I kept myself calm, Sasuke's voice helped. Although his words and dark voice scared me to death, it somewhat soothed my ears.

"Why..." I whimpered as I felt his soft fingers around my neck. "Why are you here Sasuke… Why are back in the village?"I breathed in, intoxicated by his scent.

I heard him hiss through his clenched teeth as his head rested closer to my shoulder, his hold on my neck got even stronger. "Why do you care?" he hissed into my ear as he pulled me into his chest.

"Because you lef the village for Orochimaru, and suddenly your back here. You have to understand Sasuke… Orochimaru is planning to destroy Konoha and with you being one of his disciples, it can't be easy for the Hokage to trust you in the village." I groaned finding the tightening around my neck uncomfortable.

"Why you…?" his voice was softer as he whispered into my ear, I could feel pain in his voice.

"I love you Sasuke..." I groaned, my fingers finally wrapping themselves around Sasuke's hand which was wrapped around my neck as he restricted my breathing. "I love you... so please Sasuke, kill me now." His fingers slowly loosened, I could feel his breathe hitting the nape of my neck on my left side. " I took a deep breath, "If anyone is to kill me, I want it to be you Sasuke. Kill me, and then let Orochimaru do whatever. Just let me die in your arms, by your hands…"

Sasuke's fingers left my neck, falling as they wrapped around me, his arms pulling me into his chest as he embraced me from behind. His face was buried at the crook of my neck as I felt warm liquid on my neck.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muffled into my neck, I could hear the soft and quiet sobs he made.

You finally said my name.

"Sasuke" I whimpered in response, he had no idea how much I loved hearing him say my name.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled again before he let go of me, turning me around so that we faced one another brotherly. He held me in another tender embrace.

How did I get through all this time without you?

His eyes were looking into mine, I watched his watery dark eyes; he placed his thumb against my chin pulling me up to him. Our lips pressed against each other.

The warmth of his lips on mine and the bitter taste of Sasuke's tears as we kissed, I could never imagine a sweeter taste. And the warmth of his body... I missed it so much.

We kissed passionately, eager as we kissed one another after so long. The wait of two years suddenly caught up with us, making our movements fast and hurried. Sasuke's warm tongue in mine as it licked playfully at my own. I played back, making up for lost times. I caught the tip of his tongue, sucking on it hard. Sasuke moaned, his hands finding their way down my sides and to my hips. He grasped them firmly, pulling me into him, rotating his hips as our crotches ground against one another.

Sasuke pulled his tongue away from my mouth; a long trail of saliva connected our lips. He licked his lips, and then licked all the saliva away from my lips. Making them wet with his moist tongue and leaving his taste all over them.

"Sasuke..." I moaned his name at the friction of his pressing hips. I felt myself grow hard, as well as Sasuke. "You feel, so hard Sasuke."

"Mmmn" Sasuke hummed, cocking his head to the side as he bit down hard on the skin of my neck.

"Ahh Sasuke..." I moaned as I felt his mouth sucking and biting on the sensitive skin of my neck. As much as I enjoyed his mouth on my neck and his crotch rubbing against mine I wanted more for it to be in me, fucking me as he stretched me out. "Fuck me Sasuke" I whimpered as I grabbed onto the raven hair as he bit into my flesh.

Sasuke lifted his head away from my neck as he licked his lips. "It's been a long time since I've had my cock in your tight hole" he groaned into my ear, pushing himself into me hard, I could feel Sasuke wanted to do it too.

"Yeah it has, it's been too long so just fuck me Sasuke. Fuck me right here on the floor, right now..." I moaned looking up at Sasuke; his seductive eyes were full of lust.

Sasuke moved his hands from my hips, around to the back of me, slapping his hands against my ass.

"Ugh, that feels good." I moaned as I slowly moved away from Sasuke, stepping away from him as I unzipped my jacket; letting the dark fabric slide down my arms, then pulling my black mesh shirt over my head and throwing it to the ground at my feet.

Sasuke moaned, rubbing himself as he watched me strip for him.

I then turned my attention to my pants, un-buttoning them then pulling them down, along with my boxers. Sasuke groaned loudly, still rubbing himself as my member came in view.

Sasuke watched me as I wriggled out of my pants, kicking off my black sandals off and fully stepping out of any fabric left on my body.

I slowly crept onto the cold ground, onto my hands and knees. Shivering as it came in contact with my skin I slowly turned around so that my behind was facing Sasuke, allowing him the view of my tight hole.

"Fuck me Sasuke" I moaned, turning my face to the side to See Sasuke walking over to me. His lips were pressed together and his eyes looked mischievous and dark. As he knelt behind me; I could hear the sound of him sucking on his fingers. Slickening them up and as soon as they were wet, I felt one of them push at my entrance, cold and wet.

Sasuke slowly added another finger, and then a third. I moaned as he stretched me out with his fingers. "Oh god Sasuke..." I moaned.

"You like that don't you, my fingers in your ass?" Sasuke asked as he smirked, thrusting three of his fingers into my ass hard.

I bit on my lip, unable to talk to say anything with the pleasure building in my body, "Ummhmm!" I moaned.

Sasuke chuckled, "You know Naruto, the Black Ops could be watching us, watching me fucking your ass with my fingers."

I didn't care, the Black Ops could be watching us for all I care. I pushed my hips back, pushing my ass down on Sasuke's fingers to let him know how I felt about any prying eyes on us.

"You don't care do you?" He laughed softly thrusting his fingers into my ass some more.

No of course I didn't. I was with Sasuke.

After a few more thrusts with his fingers into my hole, Sasuke pulled his fingers out of my entrance. I heard him grunt softly as I awaited what I needed most from Sasuke. Then with a enjoyable tingle down my spine, I felt the tip of his arousal press itself against my hole.

I pushed my hips back, ushering Sasuke to enter.

"You're eager aren't you?" Sasuke smirked as he slowly pushed himself into me. "I guess you would be, holding it all in for two years. You don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you Naruto..." Sasuke panted, leaning down to my ear as I felt his member twitching inside me.

"Ahhh, Sasuke..." I moaned softly feeling the erect member inside my hole, I clenched down on the member. Shuddering, I whispered, "Sasuke, f-fuck me, please..."

"Oh Naruto," Sasuke groaned as he slammed his cock hard into my ass." It's so tight!"

"Umhm…" I moaned loudly as I felt a shock of excitement run through my body as Sasuke's thick length pounded into me with increasing thrusts.

Suddenly Sasuke's cock was pounding in to me hard and deep as he would pull his hips back, then harshly ramming them back into me. He was fucking me so hard the pleasure was almost unbearable I could barely keep my balance. I loathed how good he made me feel, the way his tip would hit my prostate making me scream and cry in pleasure only for him.

"OH GOD!" I screamed.

"I'm God now, am I?" Sasuke laughed breathlessly as he fucked my tight ass.

The pressure of his cock driving into my tight hole caused me to scream and yelp out Sasuke's name repeatedly as the cold stone ground beneath us bruised my knees.

We were sweaty and dirty; I could feel myself reaching my climax with the last few hard thrusts I felt hit me. "Sasuke" I moaned, "I think I'm gonna cum!"

Sasuke leaned over me, his sweaty body pressing against my back as he took his hand, wrapping it around my member as he started to pump at it, in sync with his thrusts. "Don't stop Sasuke, keep going. Oh, keep fucking me." I moaned.

"Oh gods Naruto, I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke moaned as he pounded into me from behind.

"K-keep going..." I breathed.

Sasuke continued, he continued to pump and thrust until we both reached the peak of our orgams.

White lace flowed out of my tip, spilling all over Sasuke's fingers as his own milky liquid began to fill my tight, abused hole.

I felt Sasuke's hips suddenly stop as he pulled out of me falling back and onto his bottom as he sat on the ground, his chest heaving as he breathed. I felt my knees weaken as I flopped to the ground also. I panted, as I caught my breath.

"Sasuke," I breathed dryly. I slowly turned around crawling to Sasuke who was now licking his sticky fingers. I crawled up to him, kneeling in between his spread legs.

He only slid open the front of his pants, his member sat nestled in between his thighs. I bent over it, holding it up in my hands as I began to slowly lick the sticky cum covered tip, covered in Sasuke's juice.

"Mmmmn!" I moaned loudly as I licked him clean.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's husky voice called.

I looked up at him, "Yes?" I replied licking my sticky lips.

"The reason I came back to Konoha, the reason was to see someone. It was to see you Naruto."

_It was, to see me?_

"I acted recklessly. I didn't think what would happen if I came back so suddenly to see you, I was in such a hurry to find you." He said watching me with his eyes, his forehead creased as he furrowed his dark eyebrows.

"But why now… Why did you come back now? What about your plans with Orochimaru for your revenge on Itachi?" I asked as I sat up.

"All that is now over Naruto" He sighed "As soon as I had killed Orochimaru, and found Itachi… Got my revenge then found out the truth, well I realized I needed to someone before I did anything else."

_He killed them?_

"I needed you Naruto, I needed to be with you at least one last time." He continued, as he grabbed me pulling me into his arms tight.

_This was the last time I'd be with Sasuke?_

"One last time?" I asked confused.

"Yes" Sasuke frowned "I know that what I will do is going to change everything, I plan to destroy Konoha Naruto."

My eyes widened with shock, _destroy Konoha?_ I felt rage and anger grow inside me.

" Sasuke?" I cried, pushing Sasuke away from me, but he held on to me tighter. "You came back to see me before you destroyed the village, our home?"

I could hear Sasuke crying too as he continued to hold me close to his chest.

"I have no home Naruto. Everyone I had ever loved was killed, they were killed because of this village! I have no-one anymore except you Naruto."

"Yes Sasuke, you have me!" I moaned "I'll talk to the Hokage, she'll let you back into the village if she knows I trust you! Just please don't destroy the village, and don't leave me" I cried as I grabbed onto the fabric of his clothes.

"I can't Naruto, it's too late now." He said softly slowly letting go of me. "I know what I have to do, and I can't change my decision now. I've told you everything so, quickly get dressed, go back to the Hokage and tell her, you can tell her what's in store for the village because I am leaving tonight. The Black Ops didn't really think they could keep me here…"

"You only stayed here so that you'd see me?" I asked him as I slowly stood up.

"Yeah, I knew they'd bring you to me." He said as he stood up also, helping me as I got dressed.

Sasuke slowly helped me dress. He zipped up my orange and black jacket, our eyes were damp from the tears. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. "I love you Naruto." He whispered against my ear.

I closed my eyes, _Sasuke you teme_.

"I love too Sasuke," I whispered back, unable to let go of him. My lips were trembling again, but I did not cry. I clenched onto the fabric on Sasuke's back, and breathed in his sweet scent. Sasuke was going to be gone again, and my life would fall back into darkness without him.

"Sasuke," I didn't know what else I could do, if I couldn't be with Sasuke, I definitely would have no reason in life. "Let me come with you because, without you, I'm nothing Sasuke" I would do anything so long as Sasuke was by my side.

"Naruto" Sasuke gasped, he pushed my body away from his, but kept a hold on my arms as he looked at me with shocked eyes "You do know what would happen if you came with me, don't you? It'd mean you can't be Hokage, you'd have to leave your friends and any bonds you've created. You'd have to abandon it all and love only to destroy the village, your home."

"Yes I am fully aware of it, but I'd do anything for you Sasuke. Why don't you get that?" I shrieked at him.

Sasuke continued to stare at me with those dangerously dark eyes. "You can't, Naruto. I won't let you do that." His dark eyes faded as they turned to red. Mangekyō Sharingan, his eyes seemed even more deadly than before.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Sasuke, I'm coming with you, I'll leave the village, and I'll abandon everything, I'll abandon all my dreams and friends. I'll abandon it all to be with you." Sasuke could feel the seriousness in my voice, he knew I wasn't joking around.

He sighed, "Okay, I will give you until tonight to really sort your mind out. If you think carefully about it all you'll stay but if you really want to mess up your life then meet me tonight, in the wood outside the village gates. If you really mean it, I'll be waiting there for you Naruto. I hope you don't, but if you do-" He stopped, pressing his lips against mine. "I'll be waiting till midnight..."

After being held in Sasuke's arms a while longer we decided to part. I let go of Sasuke's hand and walked over to the door, knocking on it hard to alert the members I was ready to be let out. I opened the door knowing that the members would be waiting outside to let me past the iron bars.

I looked back at Sasuke before leaving, our eyes connected.

**I promise. I'll be there for you Sasuke, till death.**


End file.
